


untitled ficlet

by seimaisin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for carolbrown in 2010 fandom_stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled ficlet

Pete and Mikey are laying out on the grass somewhere beyond the giant parking lot of buses, far enough away that the din of Warped Tour is only a dull roar. Both of their bands played early in the day, so neither one has anywhere better to be. It's a hot summer night, but Pete is still curled around Mikey, his slick skin pressing against Mikey's sweat-soaked t-shirt and jeans. Pete has a hand underneath the hem of Mikey's shirt and is rubbing small circles on his belly. Mikey hums with approval.

"I wish I knew more about constellations," Pete says absently. "I always used to make up stories about the stars when I was a kid. Make up my own constellations, you know?"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I remember the Backyard Squirrel, who got flung up into the heavens the night my grandma found him digging up her marigolds for the sixth time. He was kinda flat, like a shovel landed on his head." When Mikey giggles, it vibrates across Pete's skin. He smiles. "And then I had Big Bad Sword, which was totally going to be my weapon for when my brother joined the dark side and tried to take over the world."

"Did he ever?"

"Nah. He was too lazy. It was a shame, my sword would have been wicked."

They fall silent for a few minutes. Then, Mikey lifts his arm and points up into the sky. "That's Aquila, up there."

Pete squints at the sky. "Where?"

"You see that sort of triangle thing over there?" Mikey nudges Pete's head until he looks in the right direction. "It's supposed to be a diamond, kinda, with a little tail. That's Aquila. In myth, he was Zeus's servant. He held Zeus's thunderbolts for him, which would have been a cool job to have, I think."

"If you didn't burn yourself, sure."

"Maybe he held your sword for you."

"Are you saying I'm as badass as Zeus?"

Pete turns to look at Mikey. He rests his forearms on Mikey's chest and lays his chin down on his hands. Mikey puts his arms behind his head and looks him through the bottom edges of his glasses; his eyes are magnified, his eyelashes creating sweeping shadows across his cheeks. He's smirking. "Well, if anyone's the King of the Gods out here, you're a pretty good candidate."

"Wow, that might be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Pete pokes Mikey in the side. "What does that make you? You're not nearly bitchy enough to be Hera."

"I don't know." Mikey laughs. "Call me one of his mortal lovers, then."

"No way. You're totally a god. Apollo, maybe."

"Apollo was one of Zeus's kids, you know."

"Who cares? The Greeks didn't. If I'm Zeus, I'm totally making you Apollo."

"It doesn't even fit," Mikey grumbles, looking back up at the sky.

Pete looks at Mikey. Golden-brown hair fans out over his face; the summer sun has turned his skin a nice shade of pale gold, and the line of his chin and jaw makes him look, in the evening shadow, like he'd been chiseled out of some kind of soft, vaguely glowing stone. "Nah," Pete murmurs, laying his head back down on Mikey's chest, "I think it fits just fine."

He can't see Mikey's face, but he can feel his grin all the same.


End file.
